


The Night the Stars Died

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Sacrifice, Cults, F/M, Inspired by Midsommar (2019), M/M, Moon, Post-The Broken Code: Book 1: Lost Stars, Prophetic Dreams, Religious Conflict, StarClan (Warriors), The Broken Code: Book 2: The Silent Thaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: "To the strand a picnic plan for you and meA rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree" ~ "From Eden" by HozierAfter the attack, Shadowsight awakens in an underground tunnel network outside clan territory where a group of cats tend to his injuries. They're very welcoming to him and offer to help bring back Starclan but something sinister lurks within the shadows and Starclan's disappearance may be connected to these strange cats.
Kudos: 7





	1. PART ONE

**PART ONE:**

THE TUNNELS


	2. Prologue

Shadowsight felt like he was drowning. Everything was dark and it was hard to move normally. His throat burned and he was certain something was watching him. He didn't know what or where, but he could feel it staring at him from the impenetrable darkness. Where was he anyway? _Am I dead?_

"Partially," a soft voice echoed, the vibrations reaching his bones. Shadowsight didn't recognize who this was. It was impossible to tell whether it was a tom or she-cat speaking.

_Who are you? Where am I?_

"You are in between the worlds of both the living and dead. Don't be afraid, little one. I am here to guide you now." Shadowsight turned in the unending darkness, trying to see who was speaking to him. He didn't trust this spirit, not after he'd accidentally killed Bramblestar.

_What do you want from me?_ he asked silently.

"You have unfinished business. Did you think I'd let you die without completing your destined task?"

_What am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I made a mistake and--_

"There are no mistakes, only lessons to be learned. Your ancestors refused to listen to me the first time while there was still peace; they must now learn the hard way."

_What do you mean? Are you the reason why Starclan's been silent for so long?_ Shadowsight didn't like the thought of that.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Whose to say?" There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke again. "Would you like a friend? We can be companions if you'd like."

_Why? I don't know who you are._

"Well, of course not. You become friends with people you don't know. That's how it's always been." Shadowsight shuddered as something stroked his spine. "It's very taxing here, you know. Being alone for too long turns your mind into cobwebs and eats at your soul. I've been so lonely." Shadowsight wasn't certain about this..._thing_ speaking to him. What ulterior motives did it had? Why couldn't he see it?

_The last time I trusted a spirit like you, I got killed,_ he thought bitterly.

"Fine, then. I'll just leave you here where not even Starclan can reach you and you'll be forced to watch the clans suffer because you refused to listen just like Starclan--"

_No, wait! I'll...I'll be your friend if you promise to help me._

"Ah, now that's much better. You certainly know how to strike up a bargain." Shadowsight felt himself sink further into the darkness as the voice continued. "Have no fear, my friend. I promise I will help you bring the stars back if..." Shadowsight didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence. The voice faded and he was pulled into darkness again.


	3. Chapter One

The first thing Shadowsight felt was his throat stinging. He blinked open his eyes and sat up, hissing in pain. The she-cat who had been tending to him jerked back, tripping over herself. Shadowsight flinched and opened his mouth to apologize but she quickly cut him off. "No! No, don't speak. Your throat's severely damaged," she explained. "I'm afraid it won't heal properly." Did that mean he'd be mute for the rest of his life? No. No, that wasn't possible. He had to get back to Shadowclan.

"I-" He was cut off by a searing pain in his neck. The she-cat sighed as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Please, lay down. You lost a lot of blood on the way here. My name is Follow Brook. I'm one of the healers." Follow Brook turned to hand him some poppy seeds. "I must heal any injured cat I come across. Leaving you where you were would not only be against the oath I swore to keep, but it'd also be dishonorable." She turned her head to the other healers who were in the den and mewed, "He's awake. Mushroom Beetle, go get Soothsayer." A cream-colored tom with the tiniest legs Shadowsight had ever seen looked up from his work and bounded outside. Shadowsight wondered how he could run so fast with those legs of his. Two other cats, a black tom and ginger she-cat, padded towards him. As they checked him over, he couldn't help but notice how dull their three cats' eyes were. It was like staring at a dead cat except they weren't dead. They were very much alive and that made him uncomfortable.

"No broken bones," the ginger she-cat murmured, gently prodding his ribs and legs. "The only serious injury is his throat."

"It'll take a moon to heal," the black tom concluded. "Even then, it'll be difficult for you to speak properly." Shadowsight's eyes widened. He couldn't stay in this place for a _moon_. The clans didn't have that much time. _What if my clanmates think I'm dead?_ Tigerstar would most definitely go to war with Thunderclan which would only make matters worse.

"Well, since he can't speak, for now, we might as well give him a new name." Shadowsight wasn't too keen on getting a different name but figured it couldn't be worse than Turtlecrawl and Kitescratch. Follow Brook glanced at the entrance of the den as a tall tortoiseshell and white tom approached them. Mushroom Beetle hurried to the back of the den and disappeared into a tunnel where Shadowsight assumed they stored their herbs. The tortoiseshell tom tilted his head curiously at the Shadowclan medicine cat.

"So you're finally awake," he observed. His voice was strangely soothing and gentle. "I thought you'd die on us last night." He sat down and continued, "I am Soothsayer, the leader of Nightclan. I'm sure you've met our healers, Follow Brook, Minty, Creek Path, and Mushroom Beetle, correct?" He pointed his tail to each individual. Shadowsight nodded. "Good. I know you must be frightened after what happened but I promise your safe with us. No one will cause you any harm here." Where exactly was here? What was this Nightclan? What did they want from him? Were they like Darktail's group of rogues? Soothsayer's gaze softened. "When your wound is healed, we'll take you back to your home. For now--" He was cut off by excited mewling and squeaks as two kits tumbled into the den, bumping into his hindquarters. They stood up, shaking their black and white fur.

"Is that the cat everyone's talking about?" the first asked, trotting up to Shadowsight. "Wow! He's big!"

"Not as big as Reshiram," his brother commented.

"Duh! No cat's as big as him. But look at his paws. Aren't they huge?" Shadowsight blinked self-consciously. His paws weren't big, were they?

"Minnow Path and Pebble Path, what did we say about interrupting me when I work?" Creek Path scolded.

"Aw, but we wanted to see the new cat!" Minnow Path whined. "Can't we just say hi?" Soothsayer looked slightly amused.

"No, _kvani_," he responded. "I'm afraid he's too injured to have a conversation right now."

"Will he be staying with us for a long time?" Pebble Path asked.

"I don't think so. I'm sure he has kin who are concerned for his wellbeing." Soothsayer glanced at Shadowsight who nodded in confirmation. _They'll be sending a patrol too,_ he added silently. Tigerstar hadn't been too pleased to hear about the Sisters. He wondered how he'd react to Nightclan. "Run along now. Why don't you go and help prepare for lunch? It's almost sun-high." The two kits mewed excitedly and scampered outside. Soothsayer sighed softly as he addressed Shadowsight. "We'll do our best to make you feel at home."

"We thought about giving him a new name since he can't talk and all," Mushroom Beetle explained. "I think Tyto is a good name." The other healers murmured in agreement. Soothsayer glanced at Shadowsight.

"Do you like that name?" Shadowsight nodded. Tyto had a nice ring to it. "Very well then." Soothsayer stood up and flicked his tail. "Come. You can see the camp from the entrance." Fallow Brook began to protest but quickly silenced herself; she twitched her tail before heading towards the back of the den. Shadowsight hesitantly stood up and followed the tom to the mouth of the cave. Soothsayer nodded at a ledge from part of the wall that was bathed in sunlight. "That is where I make announcements to the clan. The seers also sit there when a cat must be judged if they have committed a sin." He furrowed his brows. These cats used strange words. He glanced around to examine the camp. It was located in a deep cavern underground with tunnels. From above, a large strip of sunlight poured through; it was like a huge cat had scratched through the ceiling of the cavern. He wasn't sure how any cat could get around without getting lost. One of tunnels must lead to the outside world. If he could find one... "Ah, there you are." Soothsayer's pleased mew jerked him from his thoughts. A large white tom, twice the size of Bramblestar, was carrying two rabbits in his jaws. He placed the prey on a flat stone before approaching his leader. "Tytos, this Reshiram. He used to be a house cat before his two-legs were killed," Soothsayer introduced. "Don't let his appearance intimidate you. He's a fairly mellow cat."

"Greetings, _Onu_," Reshiram murmured, dipping his head low.

"I see the hunting's been excellent after the harsh Ice-cycle."

"Indeed." He glanced at Shadowsight and asked, "Is this the one you told me about?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Yes, our healers are taking care of him. Until his wound is fully healed, we must care for him."

"Of course. It's time for us to eat."

"Tyto, why don't you go sit with Reshiram? I'm sure you two will become good friends." Soothsayer turned and headed towards the ledge. Reshiram guided Shadowsight to a nearby spot next to a hedge and sat down. "Cats of Nightclan, it is time for our sun-high prey sharing," Soothsayer announced as cats emerged from their dens. "With the arrival of Bloom-cycle, the moon has blessed us with bountiful prey and for that we are thankful. We must also give thanks for the life he spared last night." He nodded to Shadowsight who avoided his gaze and stared at the rabbit in front of him as warm murmurs rippled through the crowd. Reshiram twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"You should feel proud," he murmured. "No cat has ever survived a wound like yours."

"It is with great pride that I must announce that Petal Rain has reached the age where she must complete her Gåtva. We will send you on your way at sunset." Shadowsight looked up. What did Soothsayer mean by that? Were they going to banish her? Where would she go? The tortoiseshell tom flicked his tail and the cats retrieved their prey from a hole in the center of camp. Shadowsight watched as the cats settled down and shared their prey with each other in content silence. Reshiram nudged him lightly.

"There's no need to be shy. You can have as much as you like." Shadowsight blinked gratefully at the large tom before taking a small bite of the rabbit. He grimaced from the pain of swallowing. _I don't know how I'll ever get used to this,_ he thought as he took another bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightclan Terminology/ Pronounciation:
> 
> _KVANI _(Va•knee): little ones, kits; usually used as a plural
> 
> _ONU _(oh•nū): master, leader; alternate name for Soothsayer
> 
> _GÅTVA _(goht•vah): a journey done once a cat reaches the half-moon age


End file.
